damesanddragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ligbi/dames episode 1 notes
stream of consciousness notes when listening to episode 1 again for wiki editing dames and dragons 1 notes noelle plays fran wants to be a teacher and author, art high school, water soul genasi wizard basically half genie caitlyn corbin human druid male for all the +1s sophia tiefling paladin wolves Born world ruled by the forces, created mortals then gods, gods are petty and fought, used mortals as pawns, world consumed with fire Fenrir, Munnin and Surnilis gave Kai their power to save the remaining mortals after the fire to lift an island into the sky, then she was the goddess Estra for thousands of years protected by the goddess, lives in the daughter vessels Guardians have to pass tests as the beast gods did Corbin- dream of fire from the sky, burger jurger crow companion is size of a boxer dog, corbin looks like bruce willis 5th element the disciples of the crow clans all live in the same house, is 17 and repression greater animals and normal animals, greater animals are descendants of munnin, disciples have amulets to understand animal companions kat tolerates the meme loving fucks Demora corbins mentor tosses apple at corbin wears crow mask kats dad has his snooty voice laika does sword drills GINGEE!!! franika has deer companion (bae) licks face, is late to trials, mentor who died left letter from bae for fran for day of trial great forest used to be whole island, is now just in center of island, rest of island is city, guardians and disciples live in forest center of forest where they live old temple at center used to be goddess home for cermonies and audiances, tower and steps, attendents to temple do a bad job for bad attendentds, trials of guardians happen here laika mentor 7ft tall half orc buddy dude little like buddy the elf in the face, strong arms for hugs, buddy was a guardian didn’t have a lot of time with that itteration of the goddess last kai? maeri is their age 16-17 guardians are selected the day she was born, day previous goddess died, previous died at 18, things are weird new goddess makes minimal appearances, she trained with each clan, fran is 17? laika ia 16? dark skin dark hair fancy braids golden thread woven into crown wolf claw on neck braclets from antlers earrings with crow feathers gold desins on hand feet face dressed in layers of gauzy white fabric. she gives them a little wave and i DIE laika is gay and fran is late, fran expamines bushes instead of kneeling 4 attendents, 2 with deer veils 1 wolf veil 1 crow veil stoen door has 3 handprints on it one for each guardian, staircase down, spidery blue vein lights in stairwell, tapestry on wall map of world below picture of the goddess raising estra on door to exit, mural on another door of young kai runnign with pack of wolves laika sniffs butts, wolf custom, corbin had an apple then tacos for breakfast laika has redgrey skin, little point horns one has a chip, long black hair, armor she drew wolves in sharpie on, hs notebook or jeans, collage pics of teen wolf stiles is on there because it’s teenw olf. she doesn fanfic 6'1 16 corbin is human black hair black eyes for most of the eyes, 16, it was his bday today???, birthday tacos are canon, 5'6, underdressed leather armor BOOB WINDOW oh wait small bikini and loincloth very small boy no 2" loincloth, likes eating berries, likes tools with claws franika hates this and hates everyone wants you dead :D just woke up, daughter of genie in aladinn, blue, 17, 5'3 frail dark blue eyes blueish green skin hair is water she hates floating sky island, wears attendent clothes young kai has a knife in the mural dim in the room, fran does light on shirt sleeve and it changes between blue and yellow colors new mural after the knife being taken and green light, teen mural kai next to a stream and deer making a tree grow tree is partially real, there’s a branch light is purple, floor has mural, young woman goddess on large crow, cloth feather fran dances in victory room goes dark laika smells frans feet fran kicks corbin touch the items toegther. nothing everything on the island is magic, feather isn’t magic something is in the tapesty where the great forest is on the map, it’s a small silver key, door ebhind tapestry not for that key no face on door mural of goddess because of different faces in lifetimes flames of the burning world behind her, the 2 gods are around her, she’s holding estra in her arms tapestry door is made of flint cloth feather and stick make torch with fire from knife on flint door burn the tapestry- disintigrates except for great forest then the door unlocks more spider veins of light, turns right, new room tiles with red black brown white tiles 2 locked doors one across one to right four pedastals each with orb of same colors 10ft celing red orb picked up gets hot dropped by laika(?) red magma demon comes out mephit minion sized (yellow minion) chantell- codeword is robins(?) sleeper agent is triggered his name is hoops the mephit laika has a great sword fran casts chromatic orb corbin has spear ice mephit white, black mud mephit brown dust mephit shocking grasp for fran corbin has moonbeam (lvl2 spell they don’t start at lvl1) and kills flame mephit FRA'N corbin finishes ice mephit fran can lay hands? or was that laika. fran fran is emotionally prone laika has divine smite corbin has healing word fran kills dust guy corbin kills mud a silver key was in muddy right door unlocks adhd&d Category:Blog posts